revenantfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caedmon
Summmary "The first time the Imperium took me from my family, I said nothing, young and naive as I was. But now they have taken me from them again. They have slain my brothers. And I promise they will pay. They want to call us renegades? Then I say, we ''are Renegades!"'' -Caedmon, Renegade Space Marine. Caedmon is leader of one of the two main factions of the Renegades; he is a cunning, fearless warrior who will stop at nothing to hurt the Imperium that has hurt him. History Recruitment Like all Stone Giants, Caedmon was born on Adirio, the son of a simple warrior, who had always taught his son that fighting with honour was the highest achievement he could hope to gain. Caedmon followed his father's advice, learning the skills of bladesmanship and combat from a young age - and gaining the attention of the Stone Giants, who kidnapped him in the night. His father knew what had happened, and knew vaguely the legends of an Empire of Stars and warriors who fought among them. He wished his son well. The young boy, however, was frightened. He fought his captors as hard as he could, earning their respect, but in the end could not escape them, or fate. Service as a Marine After indoctrination, though young Caedmon would often wonder what had become of his father, he became an exemplary warrior, earning many accolades on the field for his bravery and valour. He was always introspective though, and often spoke with the Chapter's Chaplains about the purpose of a Space Marine. In time (about a hundred and five years to be precise), Caedmon was promoted to Captain of the Fifth Company. While he relished command, he began to grow more restless, seeking more purpose in a life which seemed to have none but killing. When Vortigern, his Chapter Master, began speaking out about a life that his brothers had been stolen from, Caedmon wrestled with himself for a long time; remain loyal, or serve the Chapter Master? In time, he followed his Chapter Master's lead and visited the former home of his father. The burial mound was long forgotten, the decades since the warriors death having seen his village move elsewhere. Caedmon, seeing that he had far outlived any who truly cared for him, became a staunch follower of Vortigern's viewpoint. Adirio's Destruction When Vortigern declared his Chapter free of Imperial rule, he knew he would have to evacuate his men quickly. The first - and soon to be only - ships to be sent away were under the command of Caedmon and Camlin, the Captain of the Eighth company, together with roughly three hundred warriors. No more ships came to the rendezvous point however, as Adirio was set upon by Grey Knights and other Inquisition forces and swiftly eradicated. Enraged. Caedmon swore vengeance, demanding that his brothers follow him. A hundred despaired, and left the fleet, most coming to Chaos' service in time. Of the remainder, fifty chose to follow Camlin in one strike cruiser, determined to earn redemption, somehow. The hundred and fifty warriors who remained with Caedmon shared his passion for vengeance, and swore to help him bring down the Imperium that had destroyed their lives. Personality Prior to the destruction of Adirio, Caedmon was a brave, honourable Space Marine Captain, who fought for his Chapter before all else. He had an introspective streak however that eventually became his undoing, allowing the words of Vortigern to sway him. After the destruction of Adirio, he has become a furious angel of retribution, leading his company on dangerous missions against Imperial targets in an effort to hurt them as much as he can, before withdrawing to plan yet another attack. He seeks no redemption or forgiveness: merely the death of those he blames for his Chapter's demise. Category:Space Marines Category:Traitors Category:Renegades